The new girl
by longshot07
Summary: Cassidy Bates is the New girl in the town of New Holland. she just moved from New York and has left her past behind. She has made friends with Victor and the gang, but a certion tall, dark and mysterious boy has caught her attention. And she starts to think that New Holland might be a good place to live after all. Canon OC fic. my first fanfic so please be nice. R&R welcome
1. Prologue

"This is so unfair!" Cassidy yelled with her right fist in the air. "Why do we have to move? I like it here in New York!"

"Now Cassidy, I know that, but New York just isn't a place to raise a child anymore." Cassidy's mother explained.

"Mom, I'm not a child anymore, I'm eleven and a half. And I have friends here, friends who understand me!"

"You'll make some new friends where we're going."

"Their all going to think I'm some city weirdo." Cassidy remarked with her arms crossed.

"Look Cassy." Her mother began using her parental nickname. "I know how hard it's going to be to leave everything you know behind, but this will be a fresh start for you, me and your father."

Cassidy didn't say anything. She just looked down and nodded.

"Good, now you better get packing, your father will back in two days with the deed to our new home." Cassidy's mother said as she went through the door. Cassidy just looked at a picture of her and her friends on the wall.

"It won't feel like home." She whispered under her breath.

The day of moving came so fast for Cassidy, she had enough time to say goodbye to her friends, but she wished she had more.

"C'mon Cassidy, better get in the car or we might go without you." Her father joked as he held the back seat door open.

"Just give me two minutes dad." Cassidy called out to her father. She turned around to face her friends Jack and Kristin to say goodbye and they joined in on a group hug.

"I'll miss you guys." Cassidy said with a crack in her voice.

"We too Cassidy, remember to write alright?" Jack asked.

"I'll never forget it, Jack."

"I got you something so you could remember us." Kristin said as she gave Cassidy a necklace with a red charm attached to it.

"Thanks Kristin." Cassidy replied as she took the necklace in her hand and put it on. "Something tells me I'm never going to take this off."

Cassidy and her friend's shared one finale hug together for time's sake.

"Come on Cassidy, we have to get on the road before any traffic jams start!" Cassidy's father shouted one last time.

Cassidy looked and waved at her friends before getting into the car. Her mother was in the car as well with father at the wheel. He started it up and the engine began to run. Cassidy looked out the window to see her friends waving at her for one last time. They began to fade out of view as the car drove off into the road of the city. It seemed like hours when trying to get to the exit they were looking for. The whole time Cassidy looked out the window with a sad face, she was going to miss New York, the lights at night, the sounds of the streets, even the smell of the cars. Her mother turned her head to look at how sad her daughter was.

"Cheer up sweetheart, I'm sure you'll make lots of new friends" Cassidy's mother reassured.

"How can you really be sure about it?" Cassidy asked with an emotionless voice.

"Because where we are going there's going to be lots of kids that are the same age as you living there too." Father replied with his eyes on the road.

Cassidy wasn't sure if she could believe her dad, she didn't have a choice in this anyway. She was no longer going to live in New York. Her new home was going to be in the quiet small town of New Holland.

Disclaimer: I do not own Frankenweenie or it's characters; Tim Burton created the movie.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The town of New Holland was peaceful, or at least it all seemed that way some after the Dutch day incident. The afternoon was warm, the children were playing in the parks and the school kids were going home. Victor rode his bike upon the sidewalk of the street leading to his home where he, his beloved undead dog Sparky and his father and mother lived. Along the way to his house he saw a moving trunk in front of a house that got sold a few months ago to a new family. Three men were taking boxes and furniture inside the house; probably belonging to the new family. Victor stopped to take a look and see who the new family was out of curiosity. As Victor got off his bike one of the three men dropped a box on ground when he tripped. The man had short brown hair that stood on end. He was quite tall and a bit thin. he was wearing a dark red long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, light blue jeans which had a small tear at the left knee and was wearing brown coloured work boots.

"Oh, fiddle sticks." The man uttered as he shaped his fingers out of frustration. Victor walked over to the man in a hurry.

"Let me help you with that sir." Victor said as he helped the man lift the box off the ground.

"Oh, why thank you young man." The man replied with a smile on his face. "When me and my family found out about this town we knew the people would be friendly."

"Did you and family just come here?" Victor asked.

"Yep. Me, my beautiful wife and my beautiful daughter." The man answered while putting the box in the garage. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself; names Ted Bates."

The man so called Ted Bates held out his hand for Victor to shake.

"I'm victor." Victor replied while shaking Mr Bates's hand.

"Victor; suits you well. Say, do you and your family live somewhere around here?" Ted asked as he took another box off the trunk.

"Yes." Victor replied.

"Well, me and my wife Mel are hosting a housewarming party on Friday to get to know the people of the town and maybe you could tell your parents. You can come too if you want, my daughter might like to meet you."

"Ok, I'll be sure to tell them." Victor said as he got back on his bike. "Bye."

"Goodbye." Ted replied as he waved to Victor. "To think Cassidy didn't want to leave New York for this."

It didn't take very long for Victor to reach his house. When he reached the front lawn, he saw his father outside watering the plants outside. He heard his dog Sparky barking and coming through the gate to greet his owner.

"Hey Sparky, did you miss me?" Victor said as he got off his bike to give Sparky a pat.

"Welcome home, son." Victor's father greeted as he turned the hose off and put it away. "How was school?"

"It was okay, but Edgar got his shirt stunk in the pencil sharpener."

"Oh dear, is he alright?"

"He'll be fine, but I can't say the same for his shirt." Victor answered while trying not to laugh. "There's something else I need to tell you and mom."

"Ok, what is it?"

"New neighbours just moved in from down the block."

"Really? Sounds great, we'll have to meet them sometime."

"I already meet the father; he said that they'll be hosting a housewarming party."

"And we're invited?" Victor's father asked in curiosity.

Victor just nodded in response.

"Sounds good. When's it on?" Father asked.

"Friday." Victor answered.

Victor heard Sparky barking, he turned his head down to see him with a tennis ball in his mouth.

"You wanna play fetch Sparky?" Victor asked Sparky, getting an excited bark in response.

"Me and Sparky are going to go play fetch." Victor said to his father.

"Ok, have fun." Father replied while waving to the boy and his dog and going back inside his wife Susan about the new neighbours.

Victor and Sparky went to the backyard and started playing fetch. This went on for half a minute before victor accidentally threw the ball over the fence, landing in the backyard where his classmate Elsa van Helsing was playing with her dog Persephone.

"Is this your ball, Victor?" Elsa asked as she picked it off the grass and held it over the wooden fence.

"Um, yeah me and Sparky were playing fetch and I threw the ball too far." Victor explained while trying not to let Elsa see him blush. "May we have it back please?"

"Ok, here you go." Elsa replied while tossing the ball back to Victor, making him catch the ball with his hands. "Say Victor, did you hear about that new family that just moved in?"

"Yeah, I had a talk with the dad when I was on my way home. He said their hosting a party on Friday."

"Did you and your parents get invited?"

"Yeah; did you?"

"Yeah; me and my uncle would have to go since he gave them permission to live here. Apparently they want to know the people of the town if they are going to stay."

"Let's just hope they don't find out about the big Dutch day incident."

Elsa didn't reply until she looked at Sparky.

"But what about Sparky?" She began. "If they see him they're going to start asking questions."

Victor just looked at Sparky, not sure how answer. He knew that no one had to know about all the dead pets being brought back to life in failed attempt, but not all the details had to be told. He turned back to Elsa.

"Well, it might be ok if they know about Sparky, but not about Dutch day and the experiments gone wrong." Victor explained.

Elsa just pondered on Victor's answer, and then she replied.

"Well, if you tell them about Sparky, break it to them gently, ok?" Elsa stated.

"Ok." Victor replied. "Hey, you weren't at school today, you're not sick so what gives?"

"Uncle gave me the day off, used me as an example of the people who live here. Did I miss anything?"

"Yeah, Edgar got his shirt stunk in the pencil sharpener."

"What, how did he manage that?"

"Maybe you can ask him yourself, here he comes now."

Victor and Elsa looked at the gate of the fence where they saw Edgar walking over to it.

"Hey guys." Edgar greeted.

"Hey Edgar, Victor told me you got your shirt stunk in the pencil sharpener." Elsa said while trying not to giggle.

"I did not!" Edgar replied with his arms crossed.

"There's no point in denying it, your shirt says otherwise." Victor said, pointing out the big tear on Edgar's shirt, showing some of his stomach.

"Ok, I did, but I don't know how it happened, really! But that's not why I'm here. Me and my parents got invited to a housewarming party."

"You too?" Victor let out with surprise in his voice.

"Yeah, lots of people we know got in invited. Toshiaki and his parents, Bob and his mom, weird girl and her parents, even Nassor and his mom."

"That's almost the whole class." Elsa added.

"I know right? But I don't think Nassor is going to come, I heard he's got the flu."

"But how come everyone we know is invited?" Elsa asked.

"Well, I had a chance to meet the father before I got home." Victor added. "He said that his daughter might like to meet me."

"So does that mean we might get a new classmate?" Edgar asked, sounding a bit excited.

"I guess." Victor answered. "We'll just have to wait till Friday."


	3. Chapter 2

It wasn't long until Friday came and everyone who was invited to the housewarming party got dressed in their best clothes and came to meet the new neighbours. Victor was wearing a black tux and had his hair gelled down. Elsa was wearing a dark blue dress with a light blue pattern on it and a pair of black low heel shoes. Edgar was wearing a dark green tax with a bow tie and a small black top hat, weird girl was wearing a light pink formal looking dress, Bob was wearing a black tux with a red polka dot bow tie and Toshiaki was wearing a black dress shirt with a dark red neck tie, dark grey slacks and black sneakers, even though they weren't formal. Just about all of Victor's classmates were there with their parents, except Nassor.  
"Looks like the gang's here." Victor stated.  
"Except Nassor, I told you he wouldn't come." Edgar added.  
"But his mom came." Toshiaki added. "My mom told me if I didn't come she would stop giving me my allowance."  
"How come Nassor didn't come?" Bob asked.  
"I think He's got the flu." Weird girl answered.  
"Ok everyone, we can't tell these people about the dead pets or the whole thing that happened on Dutch day; got it." Victor explained.  
"Got it?" Everyone else replied.  
Before anyone else could talk, Ted Bates, the host of the party approached the group with a woman by his side, a young girl and Victor's parents. The woman had strawberry blond hair going down to her shoulders, light blue eyes, thick eyes lashes and was wearing a red dress with red high heels. The young girl had light brown hair like Ted, but hers went down to her elbows. Her eyes were a dark shade of blue, she was a bit thin, and she was wearing a necklace with a red charm on it, a black dress with black and white striped sleeves, a pair of black and white stockings and a pair of blue sneakers.  
"And this is my son Victor, who I believe you have already met." Victor's father said.  
"Yes I have." Ted replied. "Fine boy he is."  
Ted looked over to Elsa.  
"And most be the mayor's niece." Ted assumed.  
"I wish otherwise." Elsa replied with no enthusiasm.  
"Well, this looks like a nice little group." The remarked.  
"Oh I almost forgot. Everyone, this is my lovely wife Mel." Ted said putting his arm around Mel.  
"And this is our daughter, Cassidy." Mel said as she put her hand on the girl's shoulder.  
"Hey." Cassidy let out, sounding a bit depressed.  
"You'll have to forgive her; she's been like this ever since we left New York." Mel reassured.  
"She seems like a very nice girl." Victor's mother remarked.  
"Well, we'll leave you kids alone to get to know each other while the adults do the same." Ted said before walking off with Mel and Victor's parents to talk to all the other adults.  
Cassidy turned her head to look at Victor and his friends, but she didn't say anything. After five seconds of no words, Victor broke the silence.  
"So you're from New York?" Victor asked politely.  
"Yep, the city that never sleeps." Cassidy answered, still sounding gloomy.  
"Why so glum?" Edgar asked, taking off his top hat.  
"I just miss home. And my friends."  
"Moving from another place isn't so bad." Toshiaki stated. "I moved here from Japan when I was six, but I came to like New Holland; apart from the common thunderstorms and lighting."  
"Thunderstorms and lighting?" Cassidy asked, raising and eyebrow.  
"Yep; lighting happens all the time here." Toshiaki remarked.  
Cassidy just looked at Toshiaki with a confused face before talking again.  
"Hey, you guys know my name but I don't yours." She said while rubbing the back of her neck.  
"Well, I'm Victor Frankenstein. Victor said introducing himself.  
"I'm Elsa." Elsa fallowed.  
"Edgar E Gore." Edgar stated in a grim tone.  
"I'm Bob." Bob said standing behind Elsa.  
"I am Toshiaki Zaraki." Toshiaki stated while holding out his hand for Cassidy to shake.  
"I like your name; it's good to the ear." Cassidy replied while shaking Toshiaki's hand.  
Cassidy looked over everyone else to see weird girl standing behind everyone.  
"What about you?" Cassidy asked.  
"Hm?"  
"What's your name?"  
"Well, everyone just calls me Weird girl. But my name is Marie."  
"Why does everyone call you-"  
Cassidy couldn't finish her question because of Toshiaki putting his hand in front of her mouth to stop her from asking.  
"Don't ask, you'll hurt her feelings." He said with a grim voice.  
Cassidy didn't know how to reply to that. She just turned her head in confusion.  
"So is this everybody?" She asked, turning to a new subject.  
"Well, not really." Victor muttered while rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Really? Who's missing?"  
"Nass-"  
Before Victor could say anything else, he heard the sound of a barking dog. He knew that bark sounded familiar, it sounded just like Sparky. He was not meant to be there, he was supposed to be back at Victor's house in the backyard. It probably wasn't Sparky, but Victor couldn't take any chances.  
"Uh, could you please excuse me; I think I left something behind the fence." Victor explained while walking off to find the source of the barking, leavening Cassidy and the others in confession.  
Victor ran to the gate of the Bates's backyard fence, where the sound of barking could be heard. As soon as he came to the other side, he saw Sparky wagging his tail and barking with excitement.  
"Sparky, you're not supposed to be here!" Victor whispered to make sure no one heard him. "You have to go home before someone-"  
"Is this your dog?"  
Victor's eyes went wide with fear when he heard a female voice behind him. He turned around quickly to see Cassidy standing there and starring at Sparky.  
"Cassidy, before you freak out let me explain." Victor said with fear in his voice.  
"There's bolts' coming out of his neck. And he's covered in stitches."  
Victor knew lies could not cover this. He had to tell the truth.  
"Ok look, I'll tell you what's going on, but you can't tell your parents." Victor remarked. "This is my dog, Sparky. He's not like other dogs. In fact, he's dead."  
Hearing Victor saying that made Cassidy's eyes go wide, but she didn't run or scream.  
"You brought an animal back from the dead?" She asked, just standing there.  
"You could say that, yes." Victor answered with a quiver in his voice.  
Cassidy's eyes went back to normal. She still stood there, not running away or screaming. Then she smiled.  
"Cool." She said, making Victor surprised.  
"Wait, you're not going to freak out or run away screaming?" Victor asked with his head tilted.  
"Why should I? I've seen lots of weird things; nothing can freak me out."  
Sparky immediately took a liking to Cassidy and came over to her, barking in Delight.  
"You're actually kinda cute." She said while giving Sparky a pat on his head.  
"You're not going to tell your parents are you?" Victor asked while rubbing the back of his neck.  
"Why not?"  
"Well, something happened in this town a few months ago and the mayor said that no one should know about it. And most of it was my fault."  
"Oh. Don't worry I won't tell."  
"You won't?"  
"I shall speak no evil."  
Victor felt relieved when he heard Cassidy's words. He looked at Sparky and decided he should take him home.  
"Come on Sparky, I better take you back home before Cassidy's parents see you." Victor said while singling Sparky to fallow him.  
"I'll come with you." Cassidy remarked, walking up to Victor.  
The two kids and the dog started going to the next block where the Frankenstein house was.  
"So who is the Elsa girl?" Cassidy asked with a sly voice. "Is she your girlfriend?"  
When Victor heard the word girlfriend in that sentence, his eyes went wide and his heart started to beat faster. He had a thing for Elsa, but he didn't have the guts to ask her out on a date yet.  
"No she's not!" Victor replied with a nervous tone and his face going red. "Why would you think she's my girlfriend?"  
"Sorry I was only asking! I just noticed the way you looked at her, almost like you don't want to look away from her."  
Hearing this made Victor confused. Cassidy was being descriptive about the way Victor looks at Elsa.  
"You're being really descriptive." Victor remarked with his hands in his pockets. "How come?"  
"Well I hope to become a writer when I'm an adult." Cassidy replied. "And I have this habit of studying people who I think are interesting. I have a feeling there's going to be lots of interesting people in this town."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. I like to draw too, but that's more of a hobby."  
"Maybe you can show me and the gang sometime."  
Victor and Cassidy didn't notice they had reached Victor's house until Sparky started barking. Victor walked over to the gate of the backyard, opened it and let Sparky go through.  
"I don't know how you got out Sparky, but you have to stay here." Victor said in a serious tone. "We can't let Cassidy's parents know about you yet, ok?"  
Sparky just sat down and whimpered in response. He knew what Victor didn't want him to do.  
"I'll make it up to you later and we'll play; ok?" Victor explained, cheering Sparky up and making him bark in Delight. "Ok, I'll see you later."  
Victor locked the gate of the fence to make sure Sparky wouldn't get out again and left him alone to play with a baseball with Persephone across the wooden fence. With that done, Victor and Cassidy started going back to the party.  
"You have a great dog." Cassidy remarked.  
"Do you have a pet?" Victor asked.  
"No. Me and my parents lived in an apartment so pets weren't allowed."  
"Oh."  
Victor felt a bit sorry for Cassidy when he heard he say that.  
"Well now that you're living in New Holland maybe you can have one." He suggested.  
Cassidy's face lit up and she smiled at Victor's friendly suggestion.  
"You're right." She replied. "Maybe I can get a hamster."  
Victor and Cassidy returned to the party where everything was as it was when they went for the walk. The only difference was that Toshiaki, Elsa, Bob, weird girl and Edgar stood outside the entrance, waiting for them to return.  
"What took you two so long?" Edgar asked with his crossed.  
"It can't take that long to take a dog back home." Toshiaki added.  
"We were just talking on the way there and back." Victor replied. "Right?"  
"Yeah, we were." Cassidy remarked. "Cassidy remarked. "You guys wanna see my room?"  
"Sure." Elsa relied.  
"Sounds good." Edgar replied.  
"Whatever." Toshiaki remarked.  
"Ok!" Bob remarked.  
Weird girl didn't say anything, she just fallowed everyone else.  
The entire evening went very quickly. It wasn't long before everyone started saying their goodbyes and leaving for home. Victor and his parents were the last ones there before the evening was out and started saying goodbye for now to the new neighbours.  
"It's good to know that there are some good people in this town, we're going to love it here." Ted said as he shook Mr Frankenstein's hand.  
"And I bet your daughter will too, now that she knows the kids." Mr Frankenstein replied.  
"I hope Cassidy does ok on her first day of school on Monday." Mel said, looking worried.  
"Don't worry; I'm sure she'll do fine." Mrs Frankenstein reassured.  
While the two sets of parents said their goodbyes, Victor and Cassidy did the same.  
"It was great to meet you and your friends Victor." Cassidy said as shook Victor's hand. "I hope we end up in the same class on Monday."  
"Me too." Victor replied as let go of Cassidy's hand and went towards the gate. "See you later."  
Cassidy smiled knowing that she made some friends today. But she had a realisation. They mentioned someone else who didn't come to the party. She ran up to Victor before he and his parents could leave for home.  
"Victor, wait!" Cassidy shouted out. "I need to ask you something."  
"Ok, what is it?" Victor asked.  
"Earlier you and your friends said that one of your classmates didn't come here. Who were you guys talking about?"  
Victor stayed silent for one second, and then he answered.  
"We were talking about Nassor." Victor replied, almost sounding afraid to answer.  
"Nassor?" Cassidy questioned. "That's an Egyptian name."  
"But I'm not sure if he is. He might be at school on Monday and you can ask him, but he might not want to answer. Well, I better go home. See you on Monday."  
"Bye."  
Cassidy just pondered on Victor's words. She became curious on who this Nassor person might be. She wondered why Victor seemed afraid to talk about him. She could not know now, she could only think about it on the weekend and wait till Monday.


	4. Chapter 3

Monday was here. The day was and sunny nice and with only a few clouds in the blue sky. All the school kids started going to school by walking, riding on their bikes or getting a lift from their parents. Cassidy got a lift from her mother, even though she wanted to walk, already knowing the way to school, but her mother insisted. Mel parallel parked on the side of the road across from school. She turned her head around to face Cassidy in the back seat with her bag.  
"Now Cassidy, do you have everything you need for your first day of school?" Mel asked.  
"Yes mom."  
"Good. Now on your way home, don't talk to anyone you don't know. And don't go near any wild animals."  
Cassidy was started to get a bit annoyed of her mother being over protective.  
"Mom, please, calm down." Cassidy let out. "I'll be fine; Victor and his friends might help me if I need any help."  
Mel just seat there before smiling.  
"Ok Cassidy, have fun." She said as Cassidy got out of the car.  
"See you after school mom." Cassidy replied before she closed the door.  
Cassidy backed away from the car so her mother could drive off. She watched as the car turned around and went back to the direction why the house was. When the car was gone she turned her head and looked at the school building across the road. Everything seemed new and scary to her, but exciting at the same time. She sighed.  
"Well Cassidy, it's now or never." She thought to herself as walk across the road to the school.  
There was a crowed of kids in front of her, either talking or playing a game with their friends. Most of the kids at this looked a little strange in Cassidy's opinion. She was turning her head back and forth, not looking at what was in front of her. Before she could turn her head again, she bumped into someone. After a moment of hesitation she looked up to see a woman wearing a light blue track suit and had her dark hair tied up in ponytails.  
"Watch where you're going!" The woman yelled out, sounding like she was in an angry mood.  
"Sorry." Cassidy replied, taking a dislike for the woman.  
Before Cassidy could walk away, the woman grabbed her shoulder.  
"Wait just a minute!" The woman said in a ruff tone. "What's your name young lady?"  
Somehow Cassidy had a feeling that she was in trouble.  
"Cassidy Bates." She said, sounding worried.  
"You're the new student." The woman replied, pointing out the obvious. "The principle told me to come looking for ya and give you this."  
The woman put her hand in her pocket and got a piece of paper out.  
"It's your timetable. On the other side is a map of the school and your class number, and it looks like you'll be starting off in science class with Mr Rzykruski."  
"Science class?"  
"Yep. I have no idea why the principle rehired him; that guy's a nut!"  
When Cassidy heard the woman say this, she started to get a bit confused.  
"Ok, when the bell goes off go to S.C1." The woman informed before walking away. "Oh. And on Wednesday when you have gym class, don't be late. I don't like people who are late."  
When Cassidy heard this, she imminently knew who the woman was. She was the school's gym teacher. It was only her first day and she already met someone she didn't like. The school bell went off, signalling the students to go to class. Cassidy knew she had plenty of time, but decided to run for kicks. It took at least half a minute to get to the classroom. Before she came in, she stopped and looked at the door. She started to feel cold inside, feeling nervous. She knew that this was the point of no return, no backing out now. Without thinking twice she took hold of the door handle, opened the door and walked right through. The room looked like how a science class should look like. There were two empty seats, one at the back and one at the front to the far left. Cassidy saw some people she didn't know, but she saw some familiar faces. Victor was sitting at the front row next to the empty seat at the front, Edgar was sitting at the right desk next to Victor, Elsa was sitting at the desk behind Edgar, Toshiaki was sitting at the right seat next to Elsa, Bob was sitting at the desk at the right of Toshiaki and Weird was sitting behind Elsa in the back row. Everything was silent until Edgar looked up and saw Cassidy standing at the door.  
"Hay look, it's Cassidy!" He said cheerfully, making everyone else look at the door and making Cassidy a bit uncomfortable.  
"Ummmm, is this S.C1 by any chance?" She asked while holding the piece of paper the gym teacher gave her.  
"Yes it is." Weird girl answered.  
"Well, I guess I'm gonna be with you guys. So which seat can I take?"  
"You can take the seat next to me if you want Cassidy." Victor said with his hand on the desk next to him.  
With that said Cassidy walked over to the desk next to Victor, put her bag down next to it, sat down on the chair and got her stuff out of her bag to put on the desk. With all that done, she started to look around the room, looking at the people and the things around her. There were a few people she didn't know, but if she was lucky the people she did know might show her the ropes. Cassidy came back to reality when she heard the door to the class open. She turned her head around to see a grim looking man come into the room. He looked a bit elderly and shared a very sparking resemblance to Vincent Price. When Cassidy saw the man, she assumed that he was the science teacher, Mr Rzykruski. She just looked at the man in awe as he walked over to the desk at the front.  
"Good morning children." He said with a thick Eastern European accent. "It seems that I will be your science teacher once again. Apparently the mayor and principle had a change of heart."  
"Why?" A female voice spoke up, catching Mr Rzykruski's attention.  
"Who said that?"  
Every kid in the class, with the exception of Victor and Elsa pointed at Cassidy. She started to feel a bit on edge because of this. She felt like she was on one of those game shows that were almost impossible to win. She became completely nervous when the teacher started to walk over to her desk. Her palms began to sweat as she waited for him to speak.  
"I've never seen you before." The teacher said in an almost whispered tone. "Why don't you tell us who you are and a little bit about yourself."  
Cassidy didn't expect the teacher to say this. She something bad would happen. She stood up out of her chair, faced the class and cleared her throat.  
"Um..."  
She was having trouble getting the words out, but she kept trying.  
"My name I-is Cassidy," she began with a shudder. "Me a-and my parents just moved here... And I hope we can all be good friends."  
Everyone stared at Cassidy after hearing what she just said. After a few seconds later, the students smiled and whispered to each other. Cassidy thought she pulled it off, but the whispers might mean otherwise. Even though unsure she just sat back into her chair and waited for the teacher to speck.  
"Well, first, welcome to New Holland." Mr Rzykruski said while smiling. "Second, I don't know why they rehired me, but they seemed quite desperate."  
Hearing made Cassidy a bit curious. She wondered how Mr Rzykruski got fired and rehired, but decided not to think about it for now.  
"Well, there's nothing for the new student to catch up on, so we may as way well started with a new topic." Mr Rzykruski said as he started to write on the cloak board. "Well start by working the tropic of Stars and-"  
Before the teacher could say the next word, someone opened the door to the classroom. The door opened to reveal a person. This person was male. He didn't look like a kid or an adult, he almost looked a lot like Frankenstein's monster and he was tall with limbs that looked a bit longer than that of an average person. His face had very little emotion and his eyes were sunken and dark, looking like they could steal a person's soul. The top of His head looked flat and he had raven black hair with blue streaks going through it. He was wearing a light grey turtle neck with black pants and Dark grey shoes. He was holding a school bag over his right shoulder, a piece of paper in his right hand and he looked as if he had been sick for days.  
"You're late." Mr Rzykruski said to the tall boy in the doorway.  
"I know." The boy replied with a young but grim voice. "I was sick."  
"So it may seem." Mr Rzykruski said as he took the piece of paper and put it in his pocket. "Take your seat."  
The boy said nothing. He just took his bag and walked over to the empty seat at the back row, put his bag down and sat down in the wooden and metal chair. A lot of the kids in the class held their breath as the tall boy passed by. But Cassidy stared with frozen eyes. She didn't know this boy, but she just kept starring like she couldn't move. She started to feel cold on the inside; Nervous cold. Her thoughts were going fifty miles per second.  
"Who is that boy?"

2 hours later...

"Ok students, pack up your pencils." The art teacher said. "Next lesson we shall start our research on the Gothic American painting and its influence on culture. Now head off to recess."  
All of the students ran out of the art room, into the hallway and out into the school yard, playing a game, hanging out with friends or catching up on their studies. Cassidy was having trouble figuring out where to go. She hardly knew anyone here and didn't want to run into any trouble. She just kept looking in different directions.  
"Hey Cassidy!" She heard a familiar voice call out to her.  
She turned her head to the direction of the voice to see Victor, Elsa, Bob, Edgar, Weird girl and Toshiaki sitting together at the same table, all looking at her.  
"Why don't you come and sit with us?" Elsa called out. "We have a seat saved for you."  
Cassidy felt quite enlightened by the welcome. See walked over to group and took a seat.  
"Enjoying your first day?" Toshiaki asked with his arms folded.  
"A little I guess." Cassidy replied. "The science teacher seems like a great guy."  
"Least he's better at science then the gym teacher, even if it did get him fired at one point." Edgar added.  
"What do you mean by that?" Cassidy asked.  
"Mr Rzykruski got fired after Bob broke his arm in a jet pack experiment we were doing for the science fair." Toshiaki answered.  
"Hey, it was also your fault, you made me do it!" Bob replied.  
"Well at least it didn't get any worse."  
"Didn't get worse? You thought it was a good idea to do what Victor did and you almost got eaten by your pet turtle after that."  
"Hey leave Shelly out of this! And you went along with the idea by making mutant sea monkeys!"  
"C'mon guys stop arguing." Elsa added.  
"Arguing makes people sad." Weird girl added.  
Cassidy didn't pay attention to Toshiaki and Bob arguing. She waited for silence so she could ask a question.  
"I gotta ask you guys something." She said while taking a water bottle out of her bag.  
"Sure, what do you wanna know?" Edgar replied.  
"Who's the tall guy who sits down at the back?"  
Everyone looked at Cassidy with wide eyes when she asked the question.  
"The guy who sits behind me?" Toshiaki asked with his head tilted sideways.  
"Yeah that guy." Cassidy said before talking a sip of water.  
Everyone looked at each other, waiting for someone to answer. Finally Victor broke the silence.  
"That's Nassor." Victor spoke up.  
Cassidy almost choked on her drink when she heard Victor's words. She spat her drink on the ground to avoid any more chocking. The tall grim looking boy was the person who was missing at the party on Friday, the one she was curious about. The one everyone was scared to talk about. She looked at Victor with wide eyes.  
"That's Nassor? " Cassidy asked while wiping water off her lips.  
"Yep." Toshiaki answered.  
Cassidy took a few seconds to respond.  
"He's, taller then I expected." She finally let out.  
"And that's what makes him scary." Edgar added. "That and that doomsday view of life he has."  
"Doomsday view of life?" Cassidy asked in confusion.  
"Yeah." Toshiaki started. "He never smiles and he- Oh lord, here he comes now, talk about something else!"  
Cassidy raised an eyebrow and turned her head around in the direction that Toshiaki was facing to see Nassor coming their way. She turned her again to see everyone acting like nothing happened, making her go into a state of confusion. The one called Nassor walked past the group in a tired and sleepy fashion, Cassidy being the only one watching him. Nassor didn't take any Notice of the girl looking at him; he just kept walking until he reached the tree across from where everyone was sitting. Cassidy started to get curious.  
"How come he's not sitting with us?" She asked.  
"He likes his own company." Bob replied.  
"And he's really scary." Edgar added.  
"C'mon guy's his not that scary." Victor stated, making everyone look at him in confusion and making him rethink. "But he does stare at people as if he was stealing their soul."  
Cassidy turned he head to look in the direction of the tree where Nassor was sitting. He didn't seem very scary. A bit strange looking, but not scary.  
"He seems ok to me." She said with her eyes fixed on the tall boy.  
"Seems that way until you talk to him in person." Toshiaki remarked.  
Cassidy heard Toshiaki's comment but she didn't reply until she got out of her seat.  
"Well maybe I should go and see for myself." She remarked, making everyone's eyes go wide.  
"Cassidy no, don't do it!" Edgar called out as Cassidy started walking over to Nassor.  
"Wait, hold on E." Toshiaki said as he held Edgar back. "Let's just sit back and watch how this all goes, this Cassidy girl might have what it takes."  
"Have what it takes to what?" Bob asked.  
"I don't know, let's just watch and see what happens."  
Victor, Elsa, Bob, Edgar, Weird girl and Toshiaki watched as Cassidy walk closer to the tall boy, who was reading a book and paying no mind to what was around him. He didn't look up from the book until a shadow started to cast over him. He looked up away from the book to see a girl in a black dress with black and white stockings and sleeves looking down at him. They both starred at each other, waiting for the other to speak. After ten whole seconds, Cassidy broke the silence.  
"Are you Nassor?" She asked in an almost emotionless tone.  
"I might be." Nassor replied. "Who's asking?"  
"Just a new kid."  
"The one that everyone's been talking about?"  
Hearing this made Cassidy surprised.  
"Everyone's been talking about me?" She asked with her head tilted sideways.  
"No." Nassor replied while closing his book. "But my mother did say something about you. She thought you would be a 'good friend'. Yet you know my name, but I don't know yours. Who are you anyway?"  
Cassidy looked lost in space when Nassor asked her, making him repeat himself.  
"What's your name?" He repeated, raising his voice and bringing Cassidy back down to earth.  
"Uh, Cassidy." She said. "My name is Cassidy."  
"Cassidy." Nassor repeated, pondering over the girl's name. "Sounds nice. So, did Toshiaki send you here?"  
"What?"  
"He must have sent you here for something; so what does he want?"  
"Toshiaki didn't send me, everyone was telling me about you and how dark and scary you are, and you don't look or seem that way."  
"I'm not surprised; everyone thinks that because of my freighting looks, I have the personality to match."  
Nassor stood up off the ground and picked up his bag.  
"It was interesting to meet you." He said with his bag on his shoulder. "Goodbye for now."  
Nassor walked away with Cassidy watching. She just had a conversation with a somewhat strange but interesting person. She just kept pondering as she walked back over to the table with the group, everyone minding their business except Toshiaki, who had a cheeky like on his face.  
"So, how'd it go?" He asked with a sly voice. "You are now disturbed of his dark doomsday look on life?"  
"Actually..." Cassidy began. "I think he's pretty interesting."  
Everyone at the table looked at Cassidy in surprise. She thought Nassor was interesting? They were stumped at the very thought of it.  
"You think he's interesting?" Elsa asked.  
"Yes."  
"Nobody thinks I'm interesting." Edgar stated.  
"I think you're interesting Edgar." Weird girl replied, pleasantly surprising Edgar.  
"You really think so?" Edgar asked with his cheeks going red.  
Before Weird girl could answer, the bell for third period went off. Everyone at the table and all different people around them grabbed their bags and started going to whatever class they had next.  
"What class have we got now?" Cassidy asked of Victor.  
"I think we've got history." Victor answered. "Hope you like learning about torture and dungeons in the Middle Ages."  
Cassidy got excited about learning about the middle Ages, but her mind couldn't stop thinking about the tall boy sitting at the oak. She saw him as a mysterious figure that at first seemed freighting and alluring at the same time. She now knew how Nassor looked and acted, but it just made her more curious. She just wondered about that boy, becoming more curious and curious.


	5. Chapter 4

Recess was over and it was the middle of history class. The teacher was giving a lecture on torture in Middle Ages, but it sounded quite boring with the teacher's slow speech pattern. Half of the class were either slowly falling asleep or fiddling with their things and the other half were trying to pay attention. Victor had his head down at a piece of paper that he was drawing on, Edgar was fiddling with his pen, Toshiaki was trying to pay attention, but he was having trouble doing so, Elsa just looked at the teacher with tired eyes, Weird girl just stared at the teacher like how she always stared at people, Bob was on the verge of falling asleep and Nassor just looked down at his desk and paying no mind to anything else. Cassidy, who was sitting next to Edgar, looked down at a page in her book and had a pencil in her hand. She was drawing a picture of a person who looked like it was from an anime and it caught Edgar's attention.

"I like your drawing." Edgar whispered to Cassidy, making her pleasantly surprised.

She took a few seconds to reply.

"T-thanks." She replied with a shudder. "Not very many people comment about my drawing."

"It looks kinda cool. Where'd ya learn to draw like that?"

"I don't know, I've been doing it since I was little."

Edgar nodded at Cassidy's answer, but he was pondering on another subject.

"So... What were you and Nassor talking about at recess?"

"We didn't say much."

"Yeah; but what exactly did he say?"

"Not very much. He said it was interesting to meet me."

Edgar became surprised at Cassidy's remark. Nassor said it was interesting to meet someone? The chances of stuff like that happening were a million to one.

"No way; that's impossible." Edgar implied.

"How?"

"Well he's not the friendliest kid in the school ya know; he doesn't like talking to anybody. He just tells them to go away"

"Well he talked to me, and he didn't me to go away. But I don't know if he'll talk to me again."

Edgar didn't reply; he just crossed his arms and went into deep thought. His brain gave him an idea. He turned his head to face Cassidy again.

"I know a way to talk to him again." He replied with his fingers together in a devious way.

"You do?" Cassidy asked with her head tilted.

"Yeah. Music class is next, and the teacher always makes everyone partner up with each other. Maybe you can get Nassor to go with you."

Cassidy pondered over Edgar's suggesting. Before she could reply, the bell ending third period went off. Everyone got out of their chairs and walked towards the door; Cassidy and Edgar being the last ones to do so.

"Well, you better make up your made Cassidy." Edgar said in a sing-song voice. "Because you might not get another chance."

Cassidy watched as Edgar ran to the next class. She didn't know what to do. Whenever she went near Nassor she would start to go wild in her mind, but she didn't want to miss a chance to get to know the boy. She just kept thinking as she followed the kids to the music class.

When the student arrived at the classroom, they all sat in their seats; fiddling with their pencils or just sitting there waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"Why's the teacher late?" Cassidy asked of Elsa, who was sitting next to her.

"I don't know; he's always late." Elsa replied. "Least this is better than being at home with my uncle."

"Isn't your uncle the mayor of the town?"

"Yeah; I have to stay with him whenever my parents are on their annual mouth long trip in the fall. But next year I'll be old enough to stay home alone or go with them."

"Well, I bet your parents are great people."

"They are; but I wish they have such important jobs, that way we could spend more time together."

Cassidy looked at the almost sad expression on Elsa's face. She wouldn't know what it's like to have her parents spend a whole mouth away because of their jobs, but living with a relative can't be so bad.

"What's so bad about living your uncle?" Cassidy asked with her head tilted.

"Well, it's kind of fifty-fifty." Elsa replied while playing with one of her ponytails. "He's not mean to me, but he can be very strict and a little selfish. The only reason why he made me this year's Dutch girl was because I'm related to him."

"Wait; what's a Dutch girl?"

"You've heard about the whole Dutch day thing, right?"

"Yes?"

"Well the Dutch girl is supposed to sing at the festival, but she needs to wear a dress and a hat with lit candles on it."

"That doesn't sound very safe."

Before Elsa could reply, a man with long dark hair and a guitar came through the door in a hurry.

"Sorry I'm late everybody, long story." He said as he walked over to the front desk and put his stuff down. "Ok, I was informed that we have a new student in the class, so if he or she is here right now, I am Mr Bluestone. Alright, who remembers where we left off last lesson?"

Edgar raised his hand when he heard the teacher's question.

"Edgar?"

"We were talking about how some kinds of music makes us feel."

"Yes; but the bell off and we couldn't do what we going do. Now, as I was saying before the home bell rang, I want all of you to partner up with someone and discuss how certain types of music make you feel. So hop to it!"

Everyone in room got out of their seats and started pairing up with other students. Victor went with Elsa, Edgar went with Weird girl, Bob went with a girl in pony tails and an orange dress and Toshiaki went with a girl in pig tails and a blue shirt and dress. Everyone had a partner. Everyone but Cassidy.

"Sir." She said with her hand up. "I don't have a partner."

"You don't?" Mr Bluestone replied. "Well there must be someone you can go with."

Mr Bluestone looked around the room for someone else who didn't have a partner, until he saw Nassor sitting alone at his desk with his head down.

"Oh, Mister Karloff." The teacher called out, calling Nassor by his surname and catching his attention.

"Yes?" He responded with a tired voice.

"Cassidy doesn't have anyone to partner up with, so maybe you could be a sport and go with her."

Nassor didn't reply for a few seconds.

"Fine." He replied, sounding like he didn't care.

"Ok then, problem solved."

The teacher walked away from the two students to his desk and write reports, leaving the now partnered up classmates staring in silence.

"So we meet again." Nassor remarked breaking the silence.

"So it seems." Cassidy replied with her eyes facing a different direction.

The two students didn't say anything. They just stood there and stared at each other.

"Aren't you going to sit down and discuss with me?" Nassor asked, breaking the silence yet again.

"Oh, uhh yes." Cassidy uttered as she took a seat next to Nassor. "So, do you wanna start the discussion or should I?"

"You start. How does music make you feel?"

"Well, it depends on what kind of music it is. If it's jazz it makes me feel nostalgic, or if its rock I feel like i wanna dance. What about you Nassor?"

"I don't really listen to those genres often. But when I listen to instrumentals I picture different scenarios taken place in my mind. That's pretty much it."

Neither of the two students talked after that. They just sat there with their arms and legs crossed.

"So do you like New Holland?" Nassor asked, breaking the silence a third time.

"A little." Cassidy answered. "Actually, I need to ask you something."

"What?"

"How come everyone in the class is afraid to talk about you?"

Hearing that question made Nassor surprised on the inside, but his face did not show it.

"Well." He began. "It's probably because of my height and how I look older I guess. It makes me look intimidating and scary to other people."

"You don't look scary or intimidating to me, I actually think you look like a nice guy."

"I could be nice, but there's nothing normal about way I look or act."

"Yeah? Well I where come from, normal is just a setting on the washing machine."

Before Nassor could reply to Cassidy's statement, the teacher called everyone back.

"Ok everybody, time to go back to your own desk." Mr Bluestone called out with his arms crossed.

Both Cassidy and Nassor were surprised by how short the discussion time was. It went five minutes, but it seemed like one minute to both of them.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around." Cassidy said as she walked back to her own desk, leaving Nassor to ponder over the events that just took place.

"That girl is very strange." Nassor thought as the teacher talked. "But she makes me curious. By my standards, that's impossible. I may have to keep an eye on this Cassidy."

Later that day when everyone was at home getting ready for dinner, the Bates were doing the same. Mel was making leman soy chicken for her husband Ted and daughter Cassidy. The parents were calm while doing what they were. But their daughter was very quiet as a Christmas beetle.

"Dinners ready." Mel announced as she put the main course on the table.

"Darling, you should be in a cooking contest; you would win first prize." Ted said as he warped his arms around his wife's waist.

"Teddy please, not in front of our baby girl." Mel replied with a giggle in her voice.

Cassidy rolled her eyes away from her parents, trying not to lose her apatite.

"C'mon mom and dad, let's just eat our dinner." She said while putting some bits of chicken on her plate.

Her parents did the same and settled down on the table to talk about today's events and enjoy their dinner.

"So." Ted began "how was everyone's day?"

Well I did something I thought I would never do in my life." Mel answered.

"What?"

"I read my horoscope."

"You did?" Cassidy replied. "What did it say?"

"Well, I highly doubt what they say is true. But it said that a relative of mine will meet someone today."

Cassidy's eyes went wide. Her mother's horoscope was right, she did meet someone today.

"What about you honey?" Ted said to Cassidy. "How was your day?"

"Oh my day was fine; just boring fine; please excuse me I have to use the little girls room." Cassidy said, talking very fast like she was sugar high.

Ted became very confused. But Mel was getting a little suspicious. Cassidy only talks fast when she's hiding something.

"Cassy." Mel said, using Cassidy's nickname and stopping her dead in her tracks. "What happened today?"

"Why mom, why do think something happened?" Cassidy replied with her hands shaking.

"Because you're talking very fast. Now what happened? Did someone bully you?"

"No."

"Did you see something traumatising?"

"No."

"Did you get attacked by a wild animal?"

"No!"

"Then what!?"

"I'll tell you if you stop bombarding me with questions!"

Mel just nodded and waited for her daughter to answer. Cassidy sighed.

"It turns out, your horoscope is right." Cassidy answered with her hand rubbing the back of her neck. "I met someone at school today."

"You did?" Mel asked with her head tilted. "Well, of course you would have met some new people today; it's your first day of school. So who did you meet today?"

"Some boy in my class called Nassor."

"Mrs Karloff's boy?"

Cassidy just nodded, even though she didn't know who Mrs Karloff was.

"Well, looks like you may have made a friend." Mel said with a smile on her face. "Maybe me and your father could meet him, since he was too sick to go to the party. He seems like nice fellow from the way his mother described him."

"Well, he's not much of a talker. Besides, he seems like a busy person, he might not have time to chat with us."

"Well, how about we have a get together in the park on the weekend? Maybe all your new friends can come and we can get to know them."

"What? Mom, we just-"

Cassidy could finish her sentence because of her father interrupting her.

"Actually, that sounds like a good idea." Ted said with his arms crossed. "Cassidy, why don't ask your friends if they can come?"

"Dad, I-"

"Then it's settled." Mel said, interrupting Cassidy from finishing her sentence. "We'll have a get together with Cassidy's classmates and their parents; if they're not busy on Sunday. You better ask them next time you see your friends Cassy."

Cassidy just stared at her mother with narrowed eyebrows.

"I'll ask them tomorrow." She said with an angered voice.

Meanwhile at a house with a mailbox that had the number twenty six on it, Mrs Nanu Karloff and her son Nassor were reading different books at the dining room table. Nanu didn't look very much like her son, but she had black raven hair going down to her elbows and deep brown eyes like he did. The mother and son were both absorbed into their books, but Nanu decided to break the silence.

"So how was school sweetheart?" Nanu asked of her son, catching his attention and putting his book down.

"It was quite average." Nassor replied while stretching his arms. "I met some new girl today."

"Really? Was she the girl who moved in recently?"

Nassor didn't say anything; he just nodded.

"She seems like a very nice girl. She might even make a good friend."

"Mother, the only thing we did was talk and nothing else. I don't think we'll ever be friends."

"Well, you'll never know for sure if you don't get to know her. Personality is the key as your grandfather always said. And besides, when I see at a special event at school, you're always alone. Just think it over; this could be a chance to make a friend."

Nanu got out of her chair and walked away into the living room, leaving her son to ponder. Nassor only just met Cassidy. He didn't know that much about her. His mother didn't know much about her, but she is a very accepting woman. He just sat there, staring into the wood of the table top.

"She does have a point." He thought to himself, running his right hand through his black raven hair. "I don't have a lot of friends, apart from my classmates. But they're all scared of me, but Cassidy isn't. She even said I looked like a nice guy. Maybe mother is right; this could be a chance to make a friend who won't judge me by looking at me; starting tomorrow."

**AN- I read somewhere that Nassor is based on the actor Boris Karloff. So I figured that Nassor's surname might be Karloff.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Warning: This chapter contains dodge ball violence and brief vomiting. You have been warned. Read at your own risk.**

Tuesday morning came quite quickly. The first period of the school day was gym. Everyone in the class was wearing basic sports uniforms; white t-shirts with black shorts and sports shoes. A lot of the students were doing warm ups like stretches and sit ups. While a lot of the kids were doing all that, a boy with a bowl hair cut was in the background doing something with the dodge balls, but no one noticed.

"I'm glad I didn't come late." Cassidy said to Victor while stretching her arms. "The teacher seems scary."

"She's not scary, she's just grouchy." Victor replied while stretching his leg. "I saw her earlier today and she seemed like she was in a good mood. With any luck she won't make us run five laps around the gym."

"Hope not."

When Cassidy finished her reply, the gym teacher came through the doors with a bag over her shoulders.

"Alright you marshmallows, listen up!" She yelled out in a rough tone. "You're all pretty lucky today, because I'm in a good mood this morning."

"Told you." Victor whispered to Cassidy.

"Now listen well; I don't wanna hear any 'oh c'mons, I don't wanna anyone complaining when I say the words..."

The gym took the bag off her shoulders, unzipped it and took a dodge ball out.

"Dodge ball." She said with a smirk on her face.

Upon hearing those words, half the kids in the class started cheering and high fiveing each other.

"Alright then; Toshiaki, you'll be captain of team red; Barry K, you're blue team captain. Now pick your team mates!"

Toshiaki and Barry took turns of picking team mates, going boy, girl, boy, girl. Toshiaki picked Edgar first, and then Barry picked Victor. Toshiaki picked Cassidy, and then Barry picked a girl with brown pigtails. Toshiaki picked Bob, and then Barry picked Nassor. Toshiaki picked Weird girl, then Barry picked Elsa and the picking went on till there was no one left.

"You know all the rules; if you get hit your out of the game and sit on the bleachers." The teacher with the whistle in her hand. "Whoever's team runs out of players first loses and as the game goes on I'll add another ball. Without any more yip-yap, PLAY BALL!"

As soon as the heard the whistle that signalled the start of the game, they went crazy and threw the dodge balls they had with brute force. Bob was the first person to get hit with a ball, hitting on his left shoulder. Toshiaki threw a hard ball at Victor, hitting him at the right knee and sending him to the sideline. Nassor threw a ball at Edgar when his back was turned, hitting his hunch. Toshiaki threw a ball at Nassor, but he missed. Weird girl and Elsa both threw a ball at each other at the same time; both hitting each other and being sent to the sideline. Cassidy threw a hard ball at Barry and Nassor threw a hard ball at Toshiaki, both of them hitting their targets and making themselves the only players on the field. Cassidy looked at Nassor with a surprised as Nassor looked at her with a surprised look.

"Oh great; I have to hit Nassor to win this." Cassidy thought to herself. "But I'm not going to go easy on him just because."

"Oh great; I have to hit Cassidy to win this." Nassor thought to himself, having the exact same thoughts as Cassidy. "But I won't go easy on her just because she's a girl."

Without any hesitation, both Cassidy and Nassor started throwing the dodge balls they had on their sides of the field with brute force. They both threw the dodge balls with grace and dodged them swiftly, everyone watching with their eyes wide open. While the game kept on going, the teacher threw in another set of balls to Cassidy and Nassor. The ball Cassidy caught was a bit heavy, but she didn't notice. She saw Nassor grabbing two dodge balls off his side of the court and Cassidy saw her chance. She threw the ball with all her might; sending flying across the line. Nassor turned around, but it was too late for him. The ball slammed right into his gut, making him collapse onto the ground on a knee with a hand on the ground and the other clutching his stomach. All the kids on Toshiaki's team started cheering. Some clapping and others going up to Cassidy to congratulate her.

"Nice job Cassidy." Victor said with his hand on Cassidy's shoulder.

"Not bad for a girl." Toshiaki remarked.

"Good job Bates." The gym teacher remarked.

Cassidy smiled at all the attention she was getting just for winning the game, but her attention was put on Nassor when she noticed he had trouble getting up off the ground.

"Hey Nassor are you ok?" She asked as she bolted over to him.

Nassor didn't say anything. He just stood up weakly with his back hunched over and looked a bit ill.

"Oh god." He uttered with right hand over his mouth and his left clutching his gut.

Nassor looked around fiercely for something as if his life depended on it. There was a garbage can next to the bleachers and Nassor started running towards it as fast as his long legs could carry him. He grabbed the rim of the trash can and started throwing up, with everyone watching.

"Eeewww!" Half the class let out with sour faces.

"Taken down by a dodge ball." Toshiaki muttered with his arms crossed. "Never thought it would happen to Nassor."

The gym teacher grew incredibly suspicious of how a dodge ball could make a person throw up, so she had to investigate. She took a look at the ball that hit Nassor and exclaimed it. After a brief second of examine the ball, the teacher realised that it was not a dodge ball.

"Alright, who did this!?" The teacher yelled with the ball under her arm.

"Who did what?" Nassor asked with his voice sounding ill from the vomiting.

"One of you switched a dodge ball with this medicine ball! So who was it!? Did you do it Gore!?"

"No, it wasn't me, I swear!" Edgar replied with his hands covering his face.

The teacher just stared at the hunch backed boy.

"No, it couldn't be you." She stated. "You're too little to lift a medicine ball."

"Um, ma'am?" Cassidy asked. "Shouldn't someone take Nassor to the nurse's office? Now?"

"Ok then, go."

Cassidy walked over to Nassor to help him up from his spot near the trash can. She put his arm around her shoulder and started going towards the door to the hallway.

"Thanks for helping me." Nassor said weakly to Cassidy as they were now halfway through the hallway.

"Sorry for hitting you in the gut." Cassidy replied.

"That's ok. You didn't know it was a medicine ball. I'm just surprised the teacher didn't notice how heavy it was when she tossed it to you."

"I didn't really notice either. I was too focused on the game."

"You are quite strong too."

"And you've got good reflexes."

"Ditto."

The two students reached the nurse's office and dragged themselves into the room to speck with the woman at the front desk, who looked very bored.

"Umm excuse us?" Cassidy let out.

"Yes?" The woman replied with a bored look.

"My friend needs to see the nurse."

"Wait in the sick room and I'll call her."

Cassidy and Nassor walked into the examination room and waited about five minutes before a nurse with long brown messy hair and big round glasses came in.

"So, I'll be your nurse today." She began. "Who's the patient and what's the matter?"

"I need help." Nassor said quietly with his hand clutching his stomach.

"Ok, what's the problem?"

"Well, it was gym class." Cassidy stated. "We were playing dodge ball and one of the dodge balls got switched with a medicine ball and I accidentally may have made his stomach collapse by hitting him in the gut with it."

"Why do you think you made his stomach collapse?"

"Because I threw up a few seconds after." Nassor added.

"Well, I'll let take a look at you. I highly doubt your stomach has collapsed young man."

The nurse started to exam Nassor and quickly came up with a diagnosis.

"Well there seems to be nothing wrong with you." She stated "But it's probably best if you have the rest of the day off. I'll have to call your mother. What's your name?"

"Nassor Karloff." Nassor replied.

The nurse nodded and left the room to get the phone in the office, leaving Nassor alone with Cassidy.

"Well that went pretty well." Cassidy remarked.

"Yeah, but my mother will freak out when she gets that call." Nassor added. "She'll never let me play dodge ball ever again after this."

"Oh c'mon it was only a onetime thing. Besides, it was my fault anyway. And if your mom says you can't play, your dad might think otherwise."

Nassor didn't reply. He just looked down at the floor.

"I don't have a father." He finally said with his head faced down to the floor.

Cassidy's eyes went a little wide. She stayed silent for a few seconds.

"Sorry." She said while rubbing the back of her neck.

"It's fine." Nassor replied in a quiet voice.

The two of them stopped talking after that. They just sat in the room and waited Nassor's mother to come and pick him up. After at least ten minutes or so, a woman came into the room. She had black raven hair going down to her shoulders and her eyes were Ebony black. She had a pair of glasses on her face and she was wearing a dark red long sleeved shirt and a black long skirt with dark grey shoes.

"Nassy, what happened to you?" The woman asked in a soft voice.

"Mother, please don't call me Nassy when there's other people around." Nassor replied with his hand on his forehead. "I'm fine; I just took a beating in a game of dodge ball."

"Dear lord, that game shouldn't be compulsory."

"Hi Mrs Karloff." Cassidy let out.

Nassor's mother turned her head to face Cassidy.

"Oh hello there." She replied with a smile. "Aren't you the girl who just moved in from down the block?"

"Yes she is." Nassor implied. "Cassidy, this is my mother. Mother, this is Cassidy."

"Well, it's Nice to meet you." Cassidy said to Mrs Karloff.

"Ditto. You seem like a very nice girl."

"Thanks. My parents are planning on having a get together in the park on Sunday and they asked me to ask you if you and Nassor would wanna come if you don't have any other plans. So you wanna?"

"If course. We won't be doing anything else. Right dearest?"

Nassor only nodded in response.

"Ok then, what time?" Mrs Karloff asked.

"Around midday." Cassidy answered.

"See you then."

Mrs Karloff turned her head around to face her son.

"C'mon Nassor, it's time to go home." She said while holding the door open.

"What about my school bag?" Nassor replied.

"I already have it in the car."

As he and his mother walked out the door, Nassor waved goodbye to Cassidy as she did the same. There was no point of her staying in the nurse's office, so she started to make her way back to gym class. As soon as she got back, she saw a boy with a bowl based haircut putting away the equipment with a grumpy look on his face and the gym teacher watching him with her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"Where's everyone else?" Cassidy asked while looking around the room.

"They're all in the change rooms." The teacher replied, pointing to the girls' locker room. "Go ahead and get dressed."

Cassidy went ahead and rushed into the girls' locker room to see Elsa putting her normal shoes on.

"Hey, Cassidy's back." She said when she noticed Cassidy come through the doorway.

"Hey Elsa." Cassidy replied as she went into a Change room to change back into her normal clothes. "Who's the kid cleaning up the gym?"

"The kid who switched the medicine ball. So, is Nassor ok?"

"He's ok, but his mom picked him up and took him home. Just to be safe."

"From I've seen she seems a bit protective."

Cassidy came out of the change room, now in her normal clothes.

"He said he doesn't have a father." Cassidy stated. "What exactly is he implying?"

"He doesn't like to talk about it." A female voice said from the side.

Cassidy and Elsa turned their heads around to see weird girl.

"Whenever someone brings it up, he says nothing and just walks away." She informed.

"Why not?" Cassidy asked.

"No one will ever know." Elsa said picking up her bag and preparing to leave. "I'll see you two at period two."

"Wait, Elsa." Cassidy called out.

"Yeah?"

"Me and my parents are having a get together in the park on Sunday. Do you wanna come?"

"I guess I can. My patents are home and know they'll say yes. If I was still living with my uncle he'd say no on the spot."

"What about you WG?"

"I'd love too." Weird girl replied.

"Ok then, see you girls next period."

With all that said and done, the three pre-teen girls walked out of the change rooms just in time when the bell to go off. Cassidy asked the rest of the Boys of the group if they wanted to come to the get together, all of them saying they had to check with their parents when they got home. And the parents agreed to go to the get together.


End file.
